love,lies,life
by DesertRose12345
Summary: same as last love,lies,life from me except the other one was not saving so here i go again
1. starting school again:

**Hello people my second attempt at a story, so please be nice in your reviews thank-you's. P.S is a diary entry story:)**

**Max POV**

So here I am, my name is Max I'm 16 and have had a life long dream of becoming an artist, an been distracted by my dream many times but nobody else can know that except for my parents, sister and the girl at my old school that made it all possible. **I hate her!**

Anyways this is my first diary I'm mostly very tomboyish.

Now on to todays train of events well I was walking down the corridor minding my own business on my way to art class, when I decided to start listening to my gorgeous lavender purple ipod of course my head was looking in my bag while I was walking down a crowded corridor...DISASTOR zone much!

So as you guessed I ran into someone and not just anyone a boy named Nick/Fang he's 16 the same age as me,wants to be an artist too and he was Hawt! And the best bit is he helped me to my feet picked up a bag for me slipped a piece of paper with his number and name on it into my bag! I just got off the phone with him then he doesnt talk much but I like it its mysterious its highly to give you a description he had black hair, olive tan skin, eyes like tunnels with moons at the end of each one it gave his eyes quite a beautiful look to them...continuing, his favourite colour is black but he likes dark purple too oh he his quite gorgeous.

We went to art together I learned that he shared many of the same intrests as me we had the same band PARAMORE they rock,we have the same favourite food choc chip cookies and lastly we both love a good mystery,action,romance story.

After art we had lunch which he told me to sit with him and introduced me to his friends they are all very nice and i promise diary i'll give a full description of them at the end of this entry

Their names are Nudge,Iggy,Angel and Gazzy and turns out my sister ella has made friends with nudge so she was sitting with them too talk about fang's friends do have different name but I always forget names not my strong point.

I met another girl today in religon...cause she soo gonna be a nun ...NOT! Her names Brigid she wants to be a scientist just another reason for me to hate her...woops havent told u my past yet have I oh well tell u next entry.

see u later for now mums calling

max 3

**peace out people hope u like my story so far**


	2. meeting the guys

**hey guys chapter 2 this is... the description of the guys as promised:)I'd skip this chapter if u don't want to here long descriptions of the flock :) don't say i didn't warn u please review if u read the first chapter.**

hey diary sorry i didn't give a description of the guys before,

so here it is :P

Nudge

to start of nudge is a beautiful young lady in year 9.15 years old.

She has tanned skin,chocolate brown hair with a single pink streak,and brown eyes also.

She is not as tall as me Iggy and Fang but she is pretty close.

Her favourite colours are pink,purple,and I'm assuming white considering all her accessories were that colour.

Iggy

He is a handsome 15 year old boy in year nine.

He has dirty blond hair with the tips of his streaks highlighted booger green,he has pale skin almost albino.

Iggy is the 3rd tallest next to me and Fang (Fang being the tallest).

His fav colours are green,white,black and grey.

p. wears contacts.

Gazzy

he is a cute 13 yr old in year 7. He is Angel's elder twin.

he has white blond hair with the tips highlighted red,pale skin, but darker then Iggy.

2nd smallest.

Fav colours green,grey,red and white.

p. a gas mask to school in case of Gazzy's little...wait I meant HUGE outbursts.

Angel

adorable 13 yr old young in yr 7.

has white blond hair wavy it bobs around her head like a halo.

the smallest hence the cuteness.

fav colours pink,purple,black,grey,white and pale blue.

p.s. appears to read my minds whenever I'm worried and calms me down

Fang

the most handsome, sexy thing iv ever seen in all my classes except religion.16 yrs old.

black long hair red tips.

the tallest with the most defined abs :O

fav colours black,red,grey,white

p. seem to disappear into the wall at times

**k guys that raps it up for that chapter 3 u all thanks nadia for being the first to review she is my bff**


End file.
